Un regalo especial
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Hoy es un día especial: Es el cumpleaños de sasuke uchiha! ¿Cómo lo festejara? ¿Qué regalos recibirá?.Solo se que recibirá uno y muy especial de cierta pelirosa XD! pasen, lean y disfruten! advertencia: LEMON .:.SasuSaku.:.


Hola!!, aquí traendoles un two shot o three shot, aun no lo se, al comienzo pense que seria bueno que sea tan solo en one shot, pero no se pudo ^.^U

Ops.

Se que les gustará, por que tiene comedia y romance.

Ah!!, sasuke y sakura estan casados, tienen una linda hijita, al igual que naruto y neji tambien estan casados (con sus respectivas esposas, no piensen mal), pero bueno no les cuento mas…

Inner: molesta!

_**000000000000000000**__**//////////////////**_

**_Capitulo I: Iniciando los preparativos._**

Unos, pequeños ojitos se abrieron dando el paso a la cegadora luz que entraba por la ventana – ah! – bostezó con suavidad.

Sus pequeñas gemas verdes, vieron que ya era de día la ventana estaba abierta de seguro su mami la habría abierto para que el aire fresco de la naturaleza se penetre en sus fosas nasales.

Se levantó como pudo, se puso sus pantuflas tenían dibujos infantiles, corrió la puerta hacia un lado y salió de su habitación, caminó por los pasillos.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre, vio la cama vacía de seguro ya se encontraba levantada.

Bajó con cuidado de las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina – ¡mami! – se abrazó a sus piernas.

Hola amor – dejó la taza de café y cargó a su pequeña.

¿Y papi? – interrogó la pequeña pelirosa.

Se fue a trabajar – respondió la joven madre.

Vio bostezar a su pequeña y supo que tenía hambre - ¿tienes hambre?

Hai – asintió – quiero leche con galletas de chocolate.

Excelente elección – la dejó paradita en el piso y empezó a preparar el desayuno de su hija.

Ella veía sus dibujos animados favoritos, se sentó en una de las sillas.

Hasta ahora no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, ella…

Sakura haruno, era la esposa y nada mas y nada menos que de sasuke uchiha.

Y allí sentada se encontraba fruto de su amor - aoki

¿Si? – vio de soslayo a su madre.

¿Sabes que dia es mañana? – cuestionó mientras ponia el plato de galletas y el vaso con leche.

¡Si!, es el cumpleaños de mi papi – dijo muy contenta.

Asi es – dijo sonriente – ¿alguna idea?

Deberíamos hacer un pastel – propuso su pequeñita.

Apenas tenía cinco añitos y era todo un encanto, era un mini sakura.

Tenía el mismo aspecto de su bella madre, pero tambien tenía el carácter de su varonil padre – bien, pero tenemos que esperar a tu tía.

Si – se llevó una galleta a la boca.

El timbre sonó y la pequeña aoki salió corriendo de su habitación, pues se encontraba jugando en su casa de muñecas, cortesía de su tio naruto.

Yo abro – chilló para que la escuchase.

Abrió la puerta y – TÍA! – se abrazó a la largas y bronceadas piernas de su tía.

Hola bebé – le acarició sus cachetes.

Pensé que nunca llegarías – dijo desde la puerta del marco de la cocina.

Oye frente de marquesina – cargó a su sobrina.

Ino, no delante de ella – reprochó.

Traje compañía – dijo entusiasmada.

De pronto ingresó un joven de tez clara, ojos negros y cabellos tal cual como si fuera un rebelde azabache.

Cuanto tiempo sakura – saludo cortesmente.

¡Sai! – y corrió a abrazarlo.

Veo que me extrañaste – dijo calidamente

Si – asintió – es que vosotros dos se han perdido un buen tiempo.

Es que la misión duró algo de un mes – respondió.

Se sentaron en el sofá - ¿y tu, cuando piensas regresar?

Solo puedo trabajar en el hospital – dijo resignada – no puedo ir de misión.

La pequeña empezaba a aburrirse de la conversación de los adultos – ve a ver televesión

Arigatou mami – y se fue hacia su habitación.

Tu pequeña es un encanto – dijo sai.

Si – dijo con alegria.

Lastima que sea una uchiha - bromeó

Sai – le vio con reproche.

Neh ino – dijo cambiando de tema – te veo un poco, ya sabes…mas cerda.

Iie – tomó su mano con suavidad y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

La pelirosa les vio con sorpresa y confusión - ¿acaso ustedes dos?

Si – dijo media apenada.

Me ha dado la alegría de ser padre – dijo sonriente.

¡Oh!, esto lo tenemos que festejar – dijo maravillada por la nueva noticia – cuanto me alegro por ustedes.

Oye y sasuke? – cuestionó.

Sakura borró su sonrisa y trató de disimular su pena – en el trabajo, sabeis como es el cuartel ambu.

Si pero mañana es su cumpleaños no? – dijo contrariada.

Tiene suerte de que mañana sea sabado – ino le vio de soslayo.

Algo huele muy rico – habló de improvisto el ambu.

¡Ah!, las galletas – salió disparada hacia la cocina.

Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar – se levantó de su sitio y fue en dirección de la cocina.

Las había sacado a tiempo del horno – por poco y se queman.

Sakura –le dijo seria.

¿si? – se volvió hacia su amiga pues le daba la espalda.

Se acercó un poco mas y le hizo de la seña que se sentara – te veo pensativa ¿pasó algo malo entre tu y sasuke?

Dio un notorio respingo – no, no pasa nada.

Sakura, te conozco – reprochó.

Dio un largo suspiro – la verdad…lo unico que nos une es nuestra hija, no el amor.

Ino le vio con cierta pena - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue mi culpa – sollozó – ultimamente le he tratado mal.

Ya veo - la abrazó – pero esas cosas siempre pasan en una pareja ¿no?

Si pero – calló por unos instantes - ¿y que hay de ti y sai?, los veo muy acaramelados.

Una risita escapó de sus labios – no todo es color rosa, sakura.

Ahora, con esto del embarazo, he estado un poco sensible – explicó – el cambio hormonal es horrible, ¿no lo haz sentido, en tu primer embarazo?

Si un poco – dijo confusa – pero ahora es diferente.

Sakura acaso tu… - se tapó la boca – ¿estas embarazada?

Si, pero el no lo sabe – dijo con cierta melancolía – esta mañana hemos discutido.

Entiendo – susurró – pero puedes compensarselo en la noche.

¡Ino! – dijo roja de la vergüenza.

¡¿Que?!, es normal en una pareja – dijo socarronamente.

Ese uchiha es tan tonto – aspiró hondo – ¿que no puede percatarse de tu estado?

Si, ha estado sospechando - dijo – le ha extrañado, que no vaya de misión, que simplemente trabaje en el hospital.

Le he rogado a tsunade sama, que me mande de misión – dijo con cierto tedio – pero no, ella terca, apenas llevo un mes y medio.

A si – dijo confusa – no se te nota nada.

¿Y, bien piensas hacerme caso? – dijo picaramente.

Sakura se quedó callada – olvidaste a tu novio – trató de evadir la pregunta.

Al parecer ya no me quiere – dijo sollozando – antes me pedia perdon, me traía flores.

Ahora nada – el embarazo la ponía muy sensible.

Todo tiene solución, mañana es su cumpleaños – calló por unos instantes, la niña había ingresado a la cocina.

Mami, quiero jugo – pidió con amabilidad – por favor.

Vale – ino, buscó con la mirada la jarra de jugo.

Cogió un vaso y volcó el contenido – toma preciosa.

Gracias – y salió de la cocina.

No pensaras tirar todo por la borda, sakura, son nueve años! – dijo ya exasperada – todo tiene solución.

Vale – dijo resignada – lo intentaré.

Regresaron al living y sai se entretenía con la televisión – tardaron demasiado.

Si, decidimos agregarle relleno a las galletas – mintió, cosa que su novio no le creyó.

Ops, las olvidé iré por ellas – nuevamente se adentró a la cocina.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y el pelinegro la jaló pero con suavidad – sai – reprochó.

Aquí no – dijo apenada.

Llevo semanas no!, meses sin tocarte – dijo con un toque de sensualidad.

Soy una vaca – refunfuñó – no quiero que me veas así.

Él no hizo caso a las objeciones de la chica y empezó a besar su cuello provocandole lijeras cosquillitas.

Para – dijo entrecortadamente.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – interrogó, mientras se dirigía hacia su boca.

Por qué sakura, llegaría en cualquier momento – lo empujó con suavidad, pero el la abrazó con mas fuerza.

Les veía con cierta melancolía, como quisiera sentir sus caricias, sus besos, hace un mes que no la tocaba.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes – sasuke – se mordió el labio inferior.

Al recordar como él, le había convertido en mujer.

¿Que pasó, con las galletas? – le habló su amiga.

Solo decidí tomar agua – le vió con reproche, ino captó la indirecta.

Bueno amiga, tengo que irme – dijo la rubia.

Vale – se encongió de hombros – no olvideis el plan para mañana en la tarde.

Adios feita – se despidió con la mano y ambos salieron.

-

-

-

Ya eran aproximadamente las nueve y media de la noche, cierta joven de ojos color malva, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, la suave brisa le envolvia y el viento jugaba con su larga cabellera.

Ya es muy tarde – vio el reloj, estaba realmente preocupada por su esposo.

Adentró su rostro y cerró la ventana, pues ya sentía frío, se dirigió al cuarto de su bebé.

Esa carita tan angelical que dormitaba con tranquilidad.

El ruido del telefono le hizo dar un pequeño saltito, cogió la bocina – ¿si, quien es?

Hinata – habló una voz femenina

Sakura – dijo soprendida.

¿Por casualidad, sasuke no esta en casa? – interrogó preocupada

¿No, tu tambien? – cuestionó la joven hyuga.

¿Cómo, naruto tampoco llegó? – dijo medio molesta – hay que fastidio, hombres.

Tal vez esten en casa de neji – dijo la timida chica – llamaré a tenten.

Vale – y colgó la linea.

Marcó nuevamente - ¿hola?

Ten ten – habló - ¿por casualidad, naruto no se encuentra con neji?

No – dijo – neji tampoco llegó.

Uhmmm, al parecer todos nuestros esposos han desaparecido – exclamó.

Hombres – dijo la castaña – cuando vuelva, me va a conocer.

Adios – colgó la linea.

Intrigada, se sentó en el sofá a la espera de la llegada de su amado esposo.

Escuchó unos extraños ruidos en la puerta, pareciese como si algun gato arañara la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada y lentamente abrió, se encontró con su esposo tirado en el suelo.

Con las llaves en la mano, al parecer su falta de sobriedad no le permitía atinar en la cerradura.

Hinata le vio con reproche – naruto, levantate!

Hinata chan – levantó la mirada – e rresh than bhoniita – se levantó como pudo.

La joven hyuga fue en su ayuda y le ayudó a entrar en la casa – no hagas ruido, haruto esta durmiendo.

Sholo hay hip unna fhor maaa de callsharme hip- tomó el rostro de su esposa y la besó con suma necesidad – te amo hinata.

Ella aun era sensible en aquellas situaciones – yo…yo tambien te amo – lo abrazó con fuerza.

Adoraba cuando se sonrojaba.

Un minuto.

Si naruto estaba ebrio, entonces eso queria decir que neji y sasuke estaban igual de borrachos, que su adorado rubio.

-

-

-

La joven experta en armas, estaba llena de furia – mami – le sacó de su trance, pensando como le haría pagar a su querido marido.

Dime amor – era increble le ternura de ella hacia sus hijos.

¿Por qué estas levantada a tan altas horas de la noche? – cuestionó el pequeño que poseía los ojos del byakugan.

Solo espero a papá – le dio una calida sonrisa – ve a dormir.

Vale – se frotó ambos ojos y nuevamente se dirigió hacia su respectiva habitación.

Neji caminaba fastidiado, pues el idiota de naruto había insistido en celebrar previamente el cumpleaños del uchiha, y por respeto a su primo, le había hecho caso.

Ahora estaba en problemas, la histerica de su mujer le gritaría como una verdadera loca.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa e inhaló profundo.

Deslizó la puerta hacia un lado, no había nadie para su buena suerte – grr – gruñó al ver a ten ten sentada en el sofa, le daba la espalda.

¿Estas son las horas de llegar? – lentamente se acercó a ella.

Hmp – se pasó de largo, no queria discutir con ella, le jaló con brusquedad del aori.

Neji, respondeme – ordenó molesta.

Se mantenía callado, no podía decirle que se la había pasado todo el tiempo escuchando a un tonto chico de rubia cabellera y para el colmo borracho.

Eso sería indigno de un hyuga – estaba en el trabajo.

No vuelvas hacerlo entiendes? – dijo molesta, estaba muy sensible.

No lo entendía

Lo había olvidado, estaba tan insoportable e histerica que ni le dejaba tocarla.

Su embarazo…

La castaña pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación donde dormía junto al hyuga.

Se adentró en el baño y se cambio con el pijama.

Neji le vio, era realmente hermosa, los deseos carnales, el animal que residía en su interior, despertando el deseo de poseerla.

Pero ella estaba demasiado molesta con él.

Y tan solo por una tontería – mujeres – pensó irritado.

La joven se recostó en la amplia cama y le dio la espalda.

– buenas noches - le susurró cerca de su oido, haciendo estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Se apegó a su espalda y un leve beso depositó en su fragil cuello.

Neji, los niños – reprochó.

Por favor – suplicó, primera vez en su vida que suplicaba.

-

-

-

Dos hombres soportando a sus histericas esposas, lo de tenten era comprensible por su embarazo.

¿Pero y sakura?

No lo entendía, se adentró en el lugar donde vivía, había pocas luces prendidas.

¿Las llamas de aquel amor empezaban a extinguirse?

Se sentía frustrado, al no saber los sentimientos, o lo que sentía realmente por ella.

Ya se acercaba a su casa, esperaba que un plato no le cayera en la cabeza – kami dame fuerzas.

Pedia para poder ser más paciente.

Ahora se ausentaba más por el trabajo, al parecer ya no le extrañaba, era todo lo contrario se sentía aliviado.

Posó su mano en la puerta y la jaló hacia un lado, todo parecía estar tranquilo, las luces apagadas.

Era obvio, ya era muy tarde para que su familia estuviera despierta.

De puntillas ingresó a la habitación marital, la vio y ella se encontraba dormida, se veía tan indenfensa y sobre todo tierna.

Suprimió los deseos de tocarla.

Ya llevaba un mes sin besarla o acariciarla a su gusto.

Empezaba a vestirse con un pantalon y el torso lo tenía descubierto ya que era epoca de verano y las noches eran calurosas.

Sasuke – escuchó que le llamaban.

Adios a la tranquilidad – pensó, ahora tendría que estar escuchando las reprimendas de su esposa.

Ya llegaste – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna que no había visto en semanas.

Se recostó a su lado y le dio la espalda – perdoname – escuchó el susurro de la chica – por ser tan mala esposa.

Le olló sollozar, odiaba verla llorar peor si fuera por su causa – tranquila.

Ella le abrazó por atrás – tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Le escuchó atento aun dandole la espalda – sasuke yo…yo…yo

¿Tu que? – se volvió hacia ella y con el dorso de su mano limpió las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de aquellos bellos orbes que tanto le encantaban.

Olvidalo – se volvió a recostar y le dio la espalda.

Esta vez fue él, la rodeo por medio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Grande fue su sopresa al notar el vientre de su pelirosa un poco abultado – acaso tú…

Si – dijo apenada – te lo he tratado de decir de una y otra forma.

Pero no pude – terminó la frase.

No queria ni verlo, tal vez estaría molesto con ella – es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido.

¿En serio? – vio sus negros ojos.

Ahora lo entendía todo, sakura no estaba insoportable sin razon alguna, esperaba otro hijo suyo.

Al menos sabía que sakura aun le amaba.

Al verla tan pura e inocente, el deseo de besarla y tocarla a su gusto despertó en su interior – ssaa sssuke – gimió al sentir sus manos acariciar sus muslos.

He esperado tanto por esto – susurró excitado.

Pe… - no pudo objetar pues fue callada por un beso suyo.

Sentía como sus labios aprisionaba con necesidad, como si fuera su primer beso…

Eran tan rapidos los movimientos de su esposo, que tan solo se encontraba en bracier…

Palpó tras su espalda, buscando el broche, mientras besaba su cuello…

Ah – gimió levemente al sentir un mordisco en su cuello…

_**000000000000000000**__**//////////////////**_

Les: Aquí nos encontramos entrevistando a los protagonistas de esta historia!

Inner: que escandalosa!.

Les: hola sakura.

Sakura: hola que tal?

Les: como te sientes al ser la protagonista de esta historia?.

Sakura: no es por soberbia pero, estoy muy ocupada, ya que me llaman para todas las historias, pero bueno trabajo es trabajo y si me encanta ser la protagonista.

Les: ¿y cual fue la escena que más te gustó? ^///^

Saku: en realidad ninguna…en especial los besos de ese uchiha.

Les: kyaaaaaaaaa, lo dices en serio?

Saku: no, es una broma, él besa muy bien y todo eso pero yo tengo novio.

Les: que!!,

Saku: es otra broma, aun estoy soltera ^.^

Les: º.º OH!!, bueno las fans siempre quisieran verlos juntos, hacen una excelente pareja no lo crees?

Saku: supongo, pero sasuke y yo no tenemos nada.

Sasu: QUE!

Saku: era otra broma, sasuke kun o.o

Les: Eso fue todo por ahora……si quereis lemon eso depende de vosotros y de sus reviews, habra conti?

Depende de vosotros!!!

Sayo!!


End file.
